The requirements for high security, low weight, and good fuel economy have become increasingly important in automotive manufacturing. To meet all of these requirements, high strength steels have become increasingly popular in vehicle body manufacturing to improve crash behavior and at the same time lower the weight of the vehicle. The high strength steels may be produced at room temperature by cold stamping or at high temperatures at which the material is austenized. The latter process called hot stamping is a nonisothermal forming process for sheet metal, where forming and quenching take place in the same forming step. In comparison to components manufactured by the cold stamping process, hot stamping is capable of providing components having minimum springback, reduced sheet thickness, and superior mechanical properties such as high strength. Yet, hot stamping is a rather complicated process with a variety of process variables. Thus, ensuring that a hot stamping line efficiently produces components of constant quality remains a challenge. Determining whether the formed components achieved the desired metallurgical transformation remains difficult as traditional measuring techniques do not provide accurate information in real time. Yet without this determination, a manufacturer cannot efficiently ensure that the formed components possess the required mechanical properties.